


Arrows and Kunai

by Onyxkiba



Category: Naruto, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxkiba/pseuds/Onyxkiba
Summary: One shots and story ideas for my favorite archer and shinobi of two worlds, may do something with them later, but the ideas won't leave me alone so why not post them here? (Naruto x Artemis)





	Arrows and Kunai

Addicted

“Arty… wait…” a breathless whisper echoed, while feminine hands roamed his muscular frame.

She knew she was addicted. Despite his slight words of protest, the way he gingerly held her close and carressed her made it clear he liked what she was doing. A hiss here, a groan there, and the occasional moan from him spurred her on as she kissed lightly up his neck and jawline. 

“Relax…” Came her sultry reply, before nipping the ear she was whispering in, “We have plenty of time…”

Feeling him shiver under her touch always brought a thrill, even now when she had him pinned against his room door. Her body as close as possible while her hands roamed through his sunkissed blond hair. She already worked him out of his uniform top leaving him in baggy cargo pants.

“Yeah.. w-we do, but…” He stuttered for the first time since she started her assault before she placed her finger on his lips.

“Shhh…” she whispered before leaning in a capturing his lips again.

A few kisses, that's all it took to get him to give into her “bad influences”, as Batman dubbed them. This kiss was soft but held a sense of heat to it that made his arms instinctively pull her closer, reciprocating her gentle massage. Her hands lightly clawing down his chiseled chest and abs causing her boyfriend to pull back and hiss slightly.

“Artemis…” He whispered almost in a daze. It almost made her giggle.

Those ocean blue eyes were focused on her with a slight daze she always found adorable. In past events when she had him at her mercy like this, she felt like a predator. He looked almost innocent, helpless even, while he looked up at her. Enjoying the way his body felt and the pleasuring tingle going down her spine, Artemis almost felt bad about doing this to him… almost. 

When they came in from the zeta-tubes, her boyfriend made a strict b-line to his room, to work on his magic paper- he hated it when she called it that- but upon reaching his room and sitting down he heard a knock at the door pulling his attention away from his works. 

“Come in.” He called with his normal straight face when he worked. 

Hearing the door open, the blond didn't need to look up to know who it was before speaking. Catching green in the corner of his vision, he went back to his seals.

“What’s up Artemis?” He said bringing a slight smirk to her face at how focused he was.

“Oh nothing,” she started walking to his desk in her gear and leaning against the edge, “Just wanted to check on you.”

Hearing that, a hand paused and those same blue eyes looked at her with suspicion and slight fear, something she picked up on immediately. 

“What?”

“Every time you say that I wind up late for missions.” He pointed out with an accusing finger.

“What I do…” Artemis began to refute only to trail off slightly realizing he was right.

The first time was their mission guarding the doctor that created the mist. It was her first mission but even with Wally giving her static about “replacing” speedy, He defended her, smacking Wally in the back of the head with his straight face. He told him how Roy didn’t want to be there in the first place, and they should welcome new faces and skills. 

As he was turning to her Artemis, she finally took in all his features, he had on almost all grey and black. Wearing a black face-mask, covering everything from the nose down, flowing into a black sleeveless shirt, under a grey vest. His shoulders and upper arms were exposed showing his muscle with his biceps down covered in black skin tight sleeves. Black baggy cargos wrapped into some type of sandals. Add to the black hood he had obscuring his face, he practically oozes mystery.

“Call me Kage.” He said in a warm tone, extending his hand which after a beat she took and shook firmly, “Nice to meet you, Artemis.”

“Likewise.” She stated evenly, her stoic face giving away nothing even if she was grateful for him sticking up for her like that.

The mission went as well as it could have, with Wally and her at eachothers throats until they were attacked and Kage got trapped with Cheshire's back up. The backup being Deathstroke and Bane. Yelling at them to go ahead and protect the Doctor, He leapt into battle with two of the dark knights rogues while his teammates called for him before refocusing on saving the doctor and stopping the rouge nanobots.

Fending off Cheshire’s attack long enough to stop the killer bots, the team immediately went to their teammates last known location before being shocked. He had them both beaten, tied up, while he himself looked fine. He was sitting on Mammoth with his hood and mask obscuring his face while they approached him.

Sure, before this team, he was a hero on his own. He kept Japan safe numerous times and occasionally helping “The Big Three Heros”, even though he was their age he stood alone as his own hero. He’d proven time and time again he could compete with the best of them, but seeing him take on and beat some of the heavy hitters in the villain community, it was more than a little inspiring.

“Hey, is the doctor safe?” He asked in greeting pulling them from their open gaping.

“Yes. she is still being guarded by superboy and awaiting pick up.” Aqualad informed him getting a nod in return.

“How did you do that?” Artemis asked in shock seeing the terminator enjoying the bliss of unconsciousness along with Mammoth.

“New girl, trust me, he always pulls stuff like this.” Wally said not even looking at her as he continued to gape at the black eye Mammoth was rocking. 

Had she not been so focused on getting her answer, she might have rose to the jab at her being new, but as it stood, she was clearly outclasses with her teammate. Not that she would admit it, but that made him dangerous.

“I’ll tell the story at the debriefing.” Kage said simply while his hood continued to obscure his eyes much to her chagrin.

Not happy with the answer but deciding she could wait, Artemis sat and waited along with the team for evac.

Once back in the cave and debriefing Batman, the team, or rather Artemis, was shocked at the dialogue between the Dark Knight and Kage. there was a mutual respect, but something more, like Batman was almost frustrated when talking to Kage, while the masked hero spoke evenly, giving away nothing.

Finally done giving his report, Batman signed off while Kage began walking to the training room. Robin, who had silently watched the interaction with a smirk, leaned over to her seeing the calculating gaze.

“Batman has nothing on him.” Robin said with a snicker.

“What?” Came the only intelligent reply.

“He can’t figure him out, Kage knows Batman is looking for any weaknesses and to see if he’s a threat,” Robin informed her, “problem is, Kage knows what he’s trying to do, and has effectively shut him down, as his powers are a mystery, his past, non existent, and fear?” At that he snorted.

Curious about her teammate, Artemis thanked the boy wonder for the info and began to make her way to the training ground they had in the cave. Once she made it to the training room she saw the shinobi hero in the center, meditating.

“Can I help you?” his voice echoed through the room while she suddenly felt very nervous.

“Uh.. yeah, I- Wanna fight?” Artemis cursed herself for her slight hesitation before her offer.

Seriously? He was probably sore or tired from the mission but Artemis was abusive by nature and she knew that. She, despite herself, was curious what this mystery hero could do, and the best way she knew how to learn about someone is through a fight.

To her surprise, all he did was tilt his head back and let out a laugh. The hearty kind you knew he enjoyed before turning to face her, and gesturing with his hand to bring it. 

And bring it she did!... at least that's what she wanted to say but he kicked her ass and had her in a box the whole time. The only reason she didn't mind him obviously not trying as hard as he could was, well, beside the fact he was his own hero, with his own jurisdiction, but because she was having fun.

The whole time they were sparring it was full of banter and helpful pointers. After she collapsed from exhaustion he kneeled next to her allowing her to see his mouth as he grinned down at her.

“You’re good.” 

It was a simple compliment really, so she had no idea why she blushed like she did, but she did. Stuttering an insult his way before struggling to sit up, she felt his hand land on her shoulder before she suddenly felt a lot less tired, and a warmth spread across her before noticing his glowing green hand moving away, and with it, the warm feeling.

“What was that?” her question was met with a shrug.

“Just a ninja technique.” He said simply before turning to walk away.

At that moment, Artemis knew she was in trouble. The guy was a mystery. He had secrets for days but was so warm and friendly he had a magnetism to him like a puzzle she just wanted to solve. And Artemis Crock would be damned before she failed to solve a puzzle

But back to the matter at hand…

“I hate it when you do that…” his hand on her hip while she bit his neck.

“Liar…” her warm breath ghosted across his exposed neck, licking up to his earlobe.

She normally teased him, grinding against him always gave her a rush she wanted more of but there was always something going on, a mission needing to be done, a person to be rescued. Not this time.

Before she knew it however, he had flipped them, the blond pinning her beneath him. 

“You’re not making this easy…” Naruto whispered against her lips, kissing her again before tugging on her bottom, lifting her legs up making her moan.

She returned the favor by wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, her hands snaking their way down his body and making it to his belt.

Any protest he might have held vanished as she kissed him for all she was worth, undoing the belt and lightly scratching her nails up his abs.

Not to say he wasn’t busy, his own hands working magic up and down her body, that familiar addicting warmth spread across her as she pulled him deeper into their kiss, moaning against his mouth.

“Don’t stop…” she half whispered and half moaned while Naruto trailed kisses down her neck.

The blonde archer guided his hands up her toned stomach, lifting her top slightly for his hand to be placed under. Bringing her hand back down, she slowly started sliding her hands down his waistband reaching for her prize. 

“Hey! Naruto!” BANG, BANG, BANG, a knock on his door split the two of them apart like magnets repelling.

“Huh- Yeah!” Naruto called back while he and Artemis were standing extremely still, trying not to make any noise.

Trying to place the voice, he realized it was Robin, he sounded serious for once.

“The mission got moved. We’re wheels up in 10.” He yelled back before getting a “ok” from Naruto, walking off.

Both teens sighed in relief when they heard footsteps moving away. Naruto looked down noticing his lack of shirt before looking around for his uniform top. Seeing it on top of the bed near the head, he reached for it, only for him to be tackled and Artemis to be looming over him, sitting on his ‘little problem’. He bit back a moan feeling her sit on him and looked up with a raised eyebrow.

“Arty, what are you-” Naruto cut himself off seeing her eyes, the love, the want, and he knew his face held the same expression.

“Please…” now that word, coming from Artemis Crock, made Naruto want to look outside for the apocalypse.

Reaching up, Naruto grabbed his uniform top, noting her hurt expression before he locked eyes with her and threw the shirt on the chair closest to the door.

Seeing her wide eyes, the ninja wordlessly placed his hand on her hip and cupping her cheek, Naruto smiled before leaning up to her.

“You’re worth being late for”

Her wide eyes quickly shut when he claimed her lips in a searing kiss.

 

 

~TBC~

So, I love Young Justice and Naruto, so I figure why not have some one shots for my favorite archer and favorite shinobi. so lets see what happens. I may make this a story one day (‘Light and Shadow’ by Garrek totally inspired me, I hope you all check it out, cuz the story is amazing!) . Till next time, thank you for your time, R&R and thanks for joining the Onyx corps! See you next time!


End file.
